gaming_all_star_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby vs. Pac-Man
Cast SuperThingsOnCups as Kirby RandomBronyWhovian as Pac-Man Brandon Lorbes as Jigglypuff Lyrics Kirby: Coming in like a shooting star, its Kirby, the Star Warrior It's really lame on what you do in the little game of yours I'm guessing you must be gay because you like to chomp on some white balls I saw your Ghostly Adventures show, I instantly thought the ratings will fall Them ghosts are chasing you, were you secretly a murderer? I'd suggest giving Ms. Pac Man to me, I promise, I won't hurt her You never Met a Knight like me so get ready to die for your sins Better grab on to something because I'm about to suck you in! Pac Man: Oh just shut your mouth and stop eating everything you see I know there's one thing you suck when someone starts pressing B I am Pac Man, I'm a classic, ran this since the arcade age Everytime someone's playing on my game, their eyes get engaged And what the hell? Eating your enemies up? Ain't that kinda wrecking? I'm such a badass that they feature me in Street Fighter X Tekken My favorite form of yours is Crash Kirby because you always blow up What's the matter man? Are you mad? Cause you're getting all puffed Kirby: No one plays your games anymore, I'm the one puff ball everyone loves You wouldn't like me as Rock Kirby when I come from above You are so outdated man, I been famous for 20 years, bro And hell, I made millions when the anime gave me one hundred episodes I'm going out like Knuckle Joe as Fighter Kirby on your ass Tell me why Nintendo wouldn't let you be in Super Smash Little known fact, you were supposed to be an enemy called Waddle Dum Don't you MAGA MAGA MAGA me cause you're about to make your jaw numb Pac Man: You're the one to talk, your mouth goes like 2 feet wide And what did Dynablade's kids do when you told them their mother died? Man, you're Bonkers, quit smoking on that Kracko If you think you're gonna beat me in this battle then you're whacko I'm the best, I'm nicknamed after a famous asian boxer You live on Planet Pop Star but I'm the one they call a Rock Star When I heard both of your verses, its like I'm listening to Mic Kirby Cause I know its the number one thing to make everyone's ears bleed Jigglypuff: Both of you shut the fuck up and just close your mouths for once I don't wanna hear another horrible diss from the two of you cunts Kirby you suck, I don't mean that as a joke you baffoon Now watch me Metronome, get Pin Missle, then I'll pop you like a balloon And as for you Fag Man, don't think you can get anything in this battle honey Both you fags are done, the Pokemon Company makes more money I feel like dissing you guys TWICE so let me go and use Double Team Cause honestly these'll be the only pair of Jigglypuffs you'll ever see Rap Battle (Audio + Download Link) https://soundcloud.com/gamingallstarrapbattles/kirby-vs-pac-man-gaming-all Rap Battle (Karaoke) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__sIt4CMbt4 Poll Who Won? Kirby Pac-Man Jigglypuff